


Once Broken, Twice Repaired

by YourAnonymousGod



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Comfort, Confessions, Episode Related, Episode: s02e01 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, Gen, Hurt Jack, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Murder, Not Beta Read, Team as Family, Temporary Character Death, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAnonymousGod/pseuds/YourAnonymousGod
Summary: The team help Jack after John left him dead on that bench
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	Once Broken, Twice Repaired

**Author's Note:**

> Had this floating in my wips for a while, watched KKBB and got my motivation for it rejuvenated. Actually wrote something soft this time lol.
> 
> Oof when this posts with like 1k words missing

Ianto stared diligently out the front window of the large, custom SUV, into the darkened streets of Cardiff as he and the team once again raced dangerously through the thankfully empty roads. He focused on where he was driving the car, taking corners haphazardly and roundabouts precariously, bumping up a curb or two accidentally and whizzing past red lights without a second thought. The bright, flashing lights that lined parallel to each other on the windscreen kept the odd car out of their way and scared away any kids who happened to be out at this time or night.

Gwen didn't try to slow him down thankfully, still recovering from her paralytic, while Owen kept his mouth shut despite the sharp and sudden movements jostling his gunshot wound. Tosh kept quiet and Ianto felt bad as he watched the woman bash her already abused head against the vehicle door. Except, they were in a rush and not chasing after a junket up blowfish in a sports car who thought it would be fun to go joyriding at an ungodly speed and an ungodly hour. This time, they were heading to Jack's rescue even if he was immortal and no doubt John had the cluster bombs or whatever they really were.

"Jack?" Ianto tried, hoping Hart had enabled them back up again out of some sort of courtesy or as a  _ sorry for shooting and poisoning your teammates _ kind of thing. Yet, not that it was a surprise, there was nothing except the empty static and worrying silence. Ianto would have tried his phone again if he wasn't busy driving, hands trying to keep the wheels on the ground rather than fiddling with his Bluetooth piece. He let out a shaky huff of breath, Ianto knew he would be coming up to a point where he needed to choose to go to the Hub or back to the office block. John could be anywhere but Jack could have got the canister and somehow made it back to the Hub. It was a small chance yet Ianto was hopeful, he had to be.

"Tosh? Can you find out where Jack is?" He glanced into the rearview mirror, catching her eye before Tosh worked away at her computer, fingers typing away swiftly. Ianto turned his eyes back to the road ahead, the yellow-orange lights passing over at regular intervals lighting up the dashboard while the interdimensional blue from the strobe lights mixed in. "Tosh, which way?" He asked, a little impatient but Ianto thought he had a good reason to be.

"Hold on…got him! He's not left the office you were at." With a curt nod, Ianto pushed his foot down further and headed back to where he had left Jack. Owen cursed and Gwen seemed to come back to herself only Ianto hardly noticed, the engine roaring proudly.

Soon they were rounding a corner and the office building was in sight with its windows dark. The twin headlights of the SUV illuminating the parts that streetlamps failed to reach as they reached the end of the road and bumped up on the pavement. Ianto didn't waste any time getting out, gun drawn out ahead of him in case Hart was still around and he rounded the front of the vehicle. He would have waited for the others however they were a lot more sluggish and slower than he was and Ianto needed to find Jack now. He just needed to. A quick look back told Ianto that they were following, Owen's palm pressed at his side while his other hand grasped his gun, he didn't look too good. Gwen was close to the doctor, body only faintly still feeling the effects of her paralysis but her weapon trained on the darkness around them. Tosh had her PDA as well as her gun, eyes cast down at it while the other three covered each angle.

Nobody spoke as they moved in the usual formation (this one never varying like the old usual formation) and working as a team which they had developed over the past few months. The only noise was from the tapping of their shoes and Owen's slightly laboured breaths. Ianto stayed a few paces ahead, eyes tracking everything he thought he saw move until he could see the entrance to the office. The bottom floor was lit up in white light, casting a glow to the area just outside the door.

As he scanned the lower floor windows, something caught his eyes and his mouth fell open in shock. Ianto's gun lowered as he picked up the pace, short and careful steps turning to long and worried strides turning to a hurried and thoughtless run. His gun was shoved into the inner pocket of his blazer as feet slid to a stop. They'd found Jack.

And there he was. In front of Ianto, draped over a concrete bench, with his hands resting on the black, plastic seat and his head hanging down. His sightless eyes stared at Ianto who found he couldn't look away. They were wide and without the humourous spark, they always held. Ianto had seen him dead twice before nevertheless, it wasn't enough time to get used to it, that is if one  _ could _ get used to that. Ianto's hand reached out to gently brush the Captain's cheek but he stalled himself when the others appeared at his sides.

"Shit," Owen muttered, shoving his gun behind his belt at the back. He moved closer to Jack, hand pressing to the immortal's neck before him taking a look at his body. Owen's head tilted upwards to where the roof was next. "Dead, my guess is his spine snapped, poor bastard."

Ianto swallowed, also now looking up at the roof. He wondered if that would have been him if he had taken the roof instead of Jack. Would Hart have pushed him off or let him go? He had already got to Gwen and shot Owen so there would have been no quarrel for him to have just murdered Ianto. He shuddered at the thought, his friends having to find him here with no chance at coming back with a smug grin and cheeky comment like Jack.

"We have to move him." Declared Gwen, eyes soft as she grasped Jack's limp hand. They all nodded or gave a mumbled agreement, spreading out with Tosh and Owen by Jack's feet and Ianto and Gwen staying near his head. Ianto kept his eyes away from the Captain's face, unable to look at his eyes any longer while they were dead. 

"How are we going to do this?" Tosh asked, eyes flicking to each of them in turn. Owen spoke up first,

"It might be best to roll him. Let's just hope he doesn't revive yet." Ianto gulped down a lump in his throat at that, eyes betraying him and falling down to look at Jack's still dead eyes. He chose to gently guide them closed, unable to stand it anymore. Owen stepped closer, hands pressing against Jack's thigh while Gwen placed hers in the side of his torso. "Ready? We'll do it slowly." They all nodded, Tosh and Ianto ready to help as the other two carefully rolled Jack's corpse towards them. Ianto's hands reached out to steady him, making sure Jack rolled over fully, lurking to grab his head to stop it knocking against the seat. He gently strokes the back of Jack's ear.

They had managed to get his corpse to the edge when Jack suddenly tense and his body spasmed. Ianto cursed, placing a hand down just where his heart was sat beneath his chest. He could feel the faint and weak drumming under his hands and he shot a look at Owen. Jack was beginning to warm up under their hands and within seconds he was alive, dragging in a deep breath of air. Hands clamped down on Ianto's forearm and shoulder, fingers digging in as Jack was brought back to a broken spine and definitely unimaginable pain.

"Ianto?..." Came the Captain's quiet voice, Ianto hadn't heard it like that ever. It was weak and unsteady and it pulled at Ianto's heart. He didn’t have to force his eyes downwards this time, automatically looking and catching Jack’s eyes which were now so full of life it was hard to think that they hadn’t ever held any just moments earlier. He did, however, have to force a small smile, pushing his emotions back to help deal with Jack rather letting them flow free as he watched the man’s handsome face twist and grimace as the slightest of moves.

"It's okay Jack." Ianto cooed softly, keeping his voice smooth and low. Ianto took Jack’s hand which was bruising his shoulder and held it securely in his own, squeezing it to hopefully settle Jack down. A pained keen escaped Jack’s lips, breaths coming out short and quick, clearly confused as to what was happening. Ianto crouched so he was eye level with Jack even if the man was upside down. "We're going to help, just let go, Jack, I promise it'll be okay." As he spoke, Jack kept his eyes on Ianto even as they teared up and the pain hurt so much. Ianto didn't look away, brushing his knuckle down Jack's cheek and still smiling comfortingly. A tear slid down Jack’s temple which Ianto wiped away with a finger. He could tell when Jack was beginning to fade, his grip becoming looser and looser, eyelids gradually closing until they were nothing merely a slither. His body gave one last shudder and then it stilled, exhaling a breath through his mouth to not inhale after.

Nobody said anything as Ianto brushed Jack's hair back, fingers lingering before he made sure Jack's head was placed down gently and rose back up. He kept his eyes down.

"We need to get him down now," Ianto said, not looking at the others as he pulled a mask back on and focused on helping Jack rather than dwelling on what just happened. He could deal with that later. "Gwen? Can you bring the SUV closer?" The woman nodded and Ianto threw the keys to her. She caught them and headed off to the car hastily.

"Owen? Can you help me lower Jack down while Tosh gently pushes him?" The doctor nodded, moving around to stand next to Ianto as Tosh climbed into the bench, steadying herself. The SUV revved to their left as they gradually moved Jack, Owen grunting a little with the dead weight but with Ianto's help, and then Tosh's once she had climbed back down, they got Jack to the floor. He was laid out on his front, back held straight to help it heal properly this time. Ianto kneeled, lifting Jack's head so he could rest it in his lap while they all waited.

Ianto combed his hand through the Immortal's hair and sighed, if he was quiet enough, Ianto was sure he could hear his spine joining back up. He didn’t pay attention to the rest of the team, keeping his eyes trained on Jack’s still face, whispering down to him. "It's okay now Jack, you can come back."

~~~

Jack felt the sharp digs and stinging jabs as he crawled back to the light, the familiar dragging along broken glass sensation hitting him a full burst as his body revived itself. It was agony and god if he didn't hate it every time. Jack saw nothing for a while, peering into the darkness that was death until a burst of blinding white light appeared and his body told him to  _ breath! _ So Jack did, taking in a lungful which only brought a cry from him. The movement of his lungs jostled the rest of his body minutely still enough to cause a burning pain to flare up.

And he was back on the Valiant, chained up in the bowels of the airship for the Master to do as he pleased. To be killed and killed and killed to satisfy the sick bastards needs and frustrations. To be hauled back into life again and again and again, stuck in the same place, his body being abused, his only hope Martha and the Doctor. Jack thought, with a deep fear that he knew he would never admit to anyone, that Martha Jones, dear Martha Jones, had failed, had never won, and Jack had never been freed. He couldn't spend any more time on the ship, he just couldn't. It was too painful. He tried not to cry as he thought he'd open his eyes and see the twisted smile of that bastard or hear his soul-shaking laugh down the halls.

As the pain dialled down and his senses cleared up, Jack noticed the warmth. His head was lying on something warm and solid but not solid like wood solid, not hard or rough. Just solid which was comfortable and a little squishy. There had been nothing like that on the Valiant. Jack had been left standing for all 365 days, arms hanging from chains on the walls. His arms were no longer held up, wrists free and not chafing, in fact, they were also lying on something, cold this time and his fingers scraped against what he could assume was concrete. He hoped to God it wasn't another one of the Master's cruel tricks to make him feel even more miserable.

A hand touched his hair and Jack tensed up, something he immediately regretted as a wounded and strangled scream ripped from his mouth. His back was on fire, blistering and throbbing as he felt his bones realign and fix themselves together. The fingers in his hair splayed out, nails lightly dragging against his scalp in a way that he quite liked. A second hand, cold and a little calloused, cradled his jaw, thumb stroking up and down his cheek and soothing him. Jack unwillingly let out a content noise, almost like a hum, as his hopes began to rise, knowing he wasn't on the Valiant if he was being treated so kindly. He turned his head just an inch and again until the palm under his chin was now pressed to his cheek. The touch was so delicate and comforting after a year of unspeakable pain. Like God's own hand coming down to cure him of his ailments. Then a voice spoke and his hopes skyrocketed. Jack recognised the voice and the luxurious Welsh vowels that came along with the package, the accent that he loved that belonged to a man be loved so much more. He had missed it and  _ him _ dearly over the hellish months, days and nights wanting desperately to hear another  _ coffee, sir? _

Jack had planned - god Jack did have a lot of time to think between dying and living again - to actually open up the Ianto. To tell the Welshman how he felt, to take him on a date, to have something more than just shagging in Jack's bunker or Ianto's place or the boardroom or the Archives. To have something Jack had hoped was growing anyway and still hoped was still there.

"Jack?"

Ianto's voice sounded so real but Jack found himself too much of a coward to open his eyes and check. He didn't want to face the truth if the truth was not what he wanted. Jack wanted to be back on Earth's soil, back in his hub, back with his friends. He wanted Ianto Jones.

Maybe he was actually in some sort of Heaven where Ianto Jones was his safe haven...

"I’m- We’re here Jack."

"Once he’s healed, we’ll help him to the car, Hart is still running around freely somewhere."

"I know, Owen." He shifted his head a little at the London accent, Owen sounded softer. A tone of voice rarely heard from the man though always appreciated when it showed. Jack tried to talk, he wanted to talk to them, but nothing left his mouth other than another distressed whine. Ianto’s fingers continued to knead his scalp and his other thumb massaging his temple, taking his mind off the hurt marginally. His head felt a little heavy, like when you hold your head upside down for too long and the blood rushes to it, pulse beating heavily and skin growing hot. Except Jack’s was just heavy feeling with a slightly banging headache and it felt like it was going to burst almost. Jack promptly felt very sick and he forced his eyes open.

Things were lit up brightly and it took Jack a while to adjust to it, also realising it was actually nighttime and the light before him was artificial. Jack also noticed he was definitely not on the Valiant to his utter relief. Nevertheless, he wasn’t in the Hub either. Underneath his body was cold while his head was on warmth. He could see concrete so his earlier assumption was right but that didn’t explain where he was exactly until he lifted his head with what little energy he had and caught sight of the towering office block.  _ John. _ His world flashed black as dots appeared and his back felt like it had giant knives poking into it.

As he settled back down, his eyes stayed open and travelled upwards where they caught the worried gaze of Ianto Jones.

~~~

Jack's slightly pain glazed eyes lit up and a smile grew on his face even though his spine was mending itself and his lower half was currently paralysed. Looking down at the Captain, Ianto couldn't help but smile back, hand still combing through his hair. Relief poured into his veins He knew Jack would come back but actually seeing him alive and no longer stuck on the bench helped settle his worries. Now they just had to wait for him to heal and they could defeat Hart. Jack shuffled a little and Ianto gently pressed down on his shoulders to keep him still.

"Don't move Jack, your back is still healing." He frowned and Jack's fingers curled, arms moving against the concrete and shoulders bunching up. His legs didn't move and Jack's face scrunched up in frustration, letting out a huffed breath. He looked up at Ianto, silently questioning. "You're paralysed for the time being, sorry Jack."

"No fun." Jack pouted, voice more confident now. Ianto brushed his thumb down Jack's temple, a soft smile stuck to his lips. They sat quietly for a little longer, Ianto just soothing the hurt Captain by stroking his face and petting his hair, Jack moved his hand upwards and took one of Ianto's. The Welshman squeezed it encouragingly, not letting go but entwining their fingers. Jack hummed softly.

"Jack?" Owen spoke up and Ianto had forgotten the others were there whilst he was fully focused on Jack. Ianto looked at him, Owen kneels beside Jack. "I'm gonna touch your back now, see if you've healed enough to move." Jack managed a small nod, Ianto's hand cupping the back of his head. He grimaces and Ianto knew Jack was holding back on making any noises when Owen poked and prodded as careful as he could. Ianto watched in hope, wanting to get Jack off the concrete floor. The cold had seeped into his arse and his thighs were beginning to ache. He also didn't want Jack getting cold.

"We can move him, I think, we just have to be careful," Owen said and Ianto nodded, hand carding through Jack's hair once last time before he and Owen managed to help the Captain up. He let out a few groans and hisses under his breath but he let the two men help him to the car. His feet dragged as his legs didn't cooperate and Ianto felt him and Owen struggling under his heavy weight but they kept going. Tosh opened the back door for them and they got Jack on the seat. Owen moved out of the way as Ianto aided Jack in swinging his legs around. Jack's hand lingered on the back of Ianto's neck and the Welshman smiled a little before stepping back from his touch and shutting the door.

Ianto got in the other door, sliding in beside Jack despite his long legs being squished and took his hand. Gwen sat beside Ianto, casting a glance at Jack. Owen was riding shotgun and Tosh was driving. The ride was almost silent save for the hum of the engine and Jack's deep breaths and periodical moans of pain. Ianto did his best to keep Jack settled but there wasn't much they could do for the hurting and Owen had used all the meds in the SUV for his gunshot wound. Jack had told them it was okay but Ianto could tell he was in agony.

"Guys-" Jack started, an edge of tiredness to his tone that Ianto didn't find at all surprising. Gwen looked over again and the other two perked up, Tosh thankfully keeping her eyes on the road ahead. "Guys, I just want to say- urgh! Sorry...I want to say I missed you."

No one replied but Ianto tightened his hold on Jack's hand. Owen tensed in his suit visible and Gwen's eyes seemed to soften impossibly more. Tosh stayed quiet but Ianto momentarily caught her eye in the mirror. "I just- I missed you so much and I want you to know that. I wasn't meant to be gone so long."

Gwen was the first to speak, hand reaching over Ianto's lap to grasp Jack's hand that fit snugly into Ianto's own one.

"It's okay, Jack." She smiled and Jack managed a tired one back. "We're all just glad to have you back "

"Glad to be back…" He admitted, his falling against Ianto's shoulder as his eyes drooped. Ianto didn't stop his hand rising to gently scratch behind Jack's ear, a gesture he knew the Captain enjoyed. "Love you guys, ma family…"

Owen turned in his seat, eyes running across Jack's form. His mouth opened then closed like he forgot what he was going to say or lost the courage to speak up. Ianto locked eyes with Owen and the doctor opened his mouth again.

"We love you too, Jack." He said truthfully, hand moving around the chair to pat the Immortal's knee. However there was no response, Jack, Ianto only just noticed, had drifted off, unable to witness Owen's confession. All they got was his gentle breathing as he slept through his body healing. Ianto did catch the small smile Tosh shot Owen though and felt his own grow back on his face.

By the time they reached the Hub, Captain Jack Harkness was once again awake, fully healed, and ready to shock his ex.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
> Tumblr - @drjekyll-is-gay  
> I have a HTTYD discord (none rp) in my tumblr bio, anyone is free to join :)


End file.
